Blast from the past
by sometimestheyfindyou
Summary: AU: What happens when the life Kensi and Deeks have built themselves is being threatened by a person from Deeks' past? (set about 10 years in the future)
1. The call

Here is a new story that i hope y'all like! make sure to leave me reviews of what you think, i would love to hear you thoughts!

(so this is set about five years in the future and Deeks and Kensi are married and have two kids.)

* * *

Brown chocolate curls blew in the wind while Marty Deeks pushed his three-year-old daughter in the swings.

"HIGHER DADDY, HIGHER!" The little girl exclaimed.

"I don't think your mother will appreciate it if you fell off the swing"

"Daddy, don't be scared of mommy." The girl giggled.

"Psh Lanie, I'm not scared of mommy." Deeks replied puffing out his chest, trying to deflect his lie.

"I beg to differ." Came a snort from behind him.

"MOMMY!" The blue-eyed three-year-old shouted happily from her place on the swing.

"Hi sweetie" Kensi smiled at her daughter, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Jesus Kens, where did you come from?" Deeks jumped, turning around facing his wife.

"Work, decided to leave a little early." She replied pecking her husband on the lips. "You said you were taking the kids to the park after you picked them up from school, and I didn't want to miss any of the fun."

"Oh"

"MOMMA!" An excited boys voice came from behind her.

"Hey baby" Kensi turned, squatting down while holding arms open for the boy to run into.

"I made new friends to day!" the young boy claimed excitedly, pointing to the group of young girls giggling standing by the slides.

"Did you now?" She inquired, standing with the boy in her arms from their place on the ground.

"Yup" he said happily popping the 'p' at the end of the word. "Their nice, and I also learned a new trick, watch me," he said trying to squirm out of his mother's arms.

Kensi set the blued eyed boy down, watching him run to the monkey bars.

The boy climbed up the latter, looked over at his mother, then he turned his head the opposite way to look at this new friends to make sure they were both watching before jumping and swinging like a monkey trying to make his way across the set of bars.

The boy's hand slipped, and he came crashing to the ground.

"Andrew!" Kensi exclaimed running to her son. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, kneeling next to the boy.

"Fine." The boy said threw gritted teeth while holding his knee.

"You didn't need to show me that trick, but it was very cool." Kensi said sweetly, while pushing back a few strands of hair that were stuck to the boys head by a few beads of sweat from playing hard on the playground.

"Yea I did, the chicks dig it." Andrew replied, looking up at his mother like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"They do? And who told you this?"

"Umm well dad."

"Did he know?"

"Mhmm" the boy nodded.

"Umm" Kensi struggled to find words because all she was thinking about was how she was going to rip Deeks up for giving their five-year-old son tips on picking up girls. "Well lets go see what your father and sister are up to, before they get into trouble," she said picking Andrew up and dusting up the dirt, not knowing how to reply.

"Pretty big fall you took there buddy, you okay?" Deeks asked, ruffling his son's blonde curly hair.

"Yea!"

"So Deeks you giving our son dating advice?"

"Umm..." he crocked out, looking into his wife's fiery eyes.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Lanie declared, saving Deeks from explaining!

"Well we cant have that, can we? What do you want bug?" Kensi smiled, lifting her daughter out of her swing.

"How about we go to get pizza?" Deeks asked.

"Yea!"

"Okay, lets get going then!" Deeks said, clapping his hands together and picking up Andrew before the family turned and started walking to their cars.

"WAIT!" Came a small voice from behind them.

The family all turned around and, Kensi instantly recognized the child as one of Andrews's new friends. Deeks set his son down and watched as he walked to the girl.

"That was a really cool thing that you did on the monkey bars." The young girl said sheepishly while a rose tint filled her checks.

"Thanks." He replied shifting on his feet a little, while fiddling with his hair.

Kensi and Deeks stood back watching the exchange between their son and his new friend.

"He acts like you so much, its scary."

"That's because he is a Deeks and, Deeks men got game."

"Right, what game?" Kensi quipped, still watching her son.

"Aw fern, so little faith, you wound me." Deeks replied cheekily, holding a hand over his chest faking hurt.

"Come on shaggy, get your son, I'm hungry."

"Andrew! Come on we need to go!" Deeks called to his son.

"COMING!"

Right before the boy was about to turn around and walk away, the little girl pushed up to her tippy toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek before turning and running to her a very big, very un amused father.

"Oh God" Deeks gulped, making eye contact with the girls dad before him and his daughter turned, and walked out of the park.

"Your lucky that her father didn't come over here and give you a piece of his mind for letting your son kiss his little girl."

"Yea, but you would of protected me. Right?" Deeks asked turning to his wife.

"Kis does have game though" Kensi laughed, ignoring Deeks question.

"Told you the chicks dig it" Andrew said looking up at his parents; with a huge grin and mysterious glimmer in his eye when he walked up to them, one that Kensi knew all to well.

"Oh boy" She mumbled, kind of amused at her five year old. '_what are we going to do when __he's__a teenager?' _Kensi thought to herself.

"Ha, for a five year old you sure know how to pick em son. Daddy taught you well." Deeks grinned to his son, giving him a high five.

"EWWW, drewy got cooties now." Lanie piped up, giggling from her place in her mother's arms.

"Do not." Andrew stated.

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Children. Stop fighting, we are going to get dinner and we cant be having you two arguing." Kensi stated sternly trying to get her kids to stop fighting, while placing Lanie into her car seat and buckling her in.

"Can we get ice cweam? Pweaseee?" Lanie asked her mother, giving her the best puppy dog eyes the three year old could muster up.

"If you guys are good, yes."

"YAY, YAY" Two very excited children chanted from the back seat.

"Geee… I wonder where they get their sweet tooth from" Deeks said, flashing Kensi a grin, while climbing into the drivers seat.

"Yea, yea" Kensi sighed, shutting Deeks' door and walking to her car.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks drove separately to the pizza parlor, when they got the kids choose a booth to sit in and the family all climbed in.

Lanie was in the middle of tell her brother and parents about the show-n-tell she had at her school that day, when the shrill of Deeks cell phone interrupted her rather interesting story about how a boy in her class brought their snake to school.

Deeks grabbed his phone and furrowed his brow when he realized it was a blocked number.

"Who is it?" Kensi questioned when she noticed the confused look on her husbands face.

"Not sure" he said, before picking up the phone. "Deeks."

"You know Detective, you have a great little family." The man on the other line stated coldly.

"Who is this?" Deeks demanded into the phone, instantly going on high alert, scanning the restaurant for whoever could be on the other end.

"Beautiful wife, cute kids, you got the whole package don't you?" the man continued.

Deeks slide out of the booth, not wanting to alarm his kids, before barking into the phone. "I said who is this."

"Awww Detective Deeks, I'm hurt. You don't remember me?" the man chuckled softly. "Listen real close. Think." the stranger said slowly.

Deeks thought hard for a moment, raking his brain, trying to figure out who called him. "Miguel" Deeks muttered when things started clicking into place.

"Ahh, there ya go. Look at you, you really are a Detective, you know it would be such shame if something happened to that family of yours. I mean damn, the things I would do to that wife of yours…."

"You touch her and I swear to god you wont see the light of day again." Deeks snapped angrily.

"And those adorable kids of yours."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE. WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yelled into his phone.

"Mmmm, let me think. To torture you, put a bullet in you skull and drop you in a lake, but first you are going to pay for what you did. What you took from me, I want you to feel what I felt when you killed my brother. I am going to kill your family one by one, make you watch and then let you suffer with knowing what you have done."

"Just take me, don't touch them. They have nothing to do with this." Deeks demanded into the phone.

"Ha, now what good would that do? What would you learn. Now detective you better get back to your family, because that may be the last time you see them alive. Have a good night Marty Deeks." Miguel stated, then the line went dead.

Deeks stood there, frozen, paralyzed with fear, with the fear of someone killing his kids. His wife.

His mind started racing with questions. How did he find him? Why is he doing this? What if he follows though with his plans? _God_, Deeks thought. How could he live with himself if his family died because of him, Andrew and Lanie are just children, innocent children and they don't deserve this, what they deserve is to grow up, experience life, not die because of something their father did during his LAPD days.

He raked a hand through his hair trying to pull his thought together. Trying to calm down and focus. Deeks stormed out of the bathroom he had some how ended up in, and marched straight to his family.

Miguel is messing with the wrong people, with the wrong family, because there is only one thing worse than a pissed off Marty Deeks.

A pissed off Father trying to protect his family.

* * *

To be contuined...


	2. Explanation

So here is chapter two:) I hope y'all in joy, i would love to here what you think

Okay so in chapter one i said that it is based about five years in the future and i meant to put ten and i don't know how to fix that so I will just have to leave that i guess. Also if it is ten years in the future that would mean it is year 2024.

Also i don't own the ncisla characters, even though that would be great!

I would also like to give a shootout to aray48 for her support! she's great! you should check her out!

* * *

Kensi saw Deeks coming back from the bathroom, he had a determined look on his face and she knew the phone call was not good.

"What's wrong?"

"I will explain later, but we need to get to ops now." Deeks spoke; he picked up Lanie and threw a fifty-dollar bill on the table, and started walking towards the exit.

"Hey… hey, Deeks calm down. What's going on?" Kensi asked jogging a little, with Andrew in her arms, to catch up with Deeks.

"I will explain later, we just need to get out of here. Fast." With that he was out the door and already halfway to their car.

Kensi slipped Andrew into his seat quickly and walked over to the driver's side door where Deeks was standing.

She gently put her hand on his bicep, speaking softly. "Deeks, whatever is bothering you and whatever is going on, it is going to be fine. You need to calm down, your scaring the kids. I will meet-"

"No… I just…" Deeks cut her off before she could finish her sentence, struggling to find his own words. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. Please just ride with us, we will get your car later."

Sighing, Kensi looked into Deeks' memorizing ocean blue eyes, what she saw was not the normal sparkle, no, it was something she couldn't quite put her finger on, something almost haunted, something dark, and that broke her heart because all she wanted to do was take away his pain, his hurt and whatever the hell was bothering him.

"Okay" She answered quietly, placing a hand on his check before walking to the passenger side and climbing in.

The trip from the pizza parlor would have normally taken thirty minutes but with Deeks' determination and quite reckless and, not particularly safe, driving methods they made it there in twenty.

Deeks was on high alert the entire time, always checking his mirrors, checking for tails or anything out of the ordinary.

He put the car in park, jumped out, picked up Lanie and walked around to the other side of the car where Kensi was currently taking Andrew out of his seat.

Both kids had noticed the dramatic change in their father; was no longer his chipper, happy, joking self. No, he was a man on a mission now. Mission being: protect his family, come hell or high water he will do anything and everything to make sure they are safe and nothing happens to them, they should not pay for choices he made way back when.

No. If anything he should pay, not them.

When they all walked in Deeks set Lanie down in the bullpen where he knew Kensi would stay with Andrew. He marched straight over to Hetty's desk where she sat sipping tea, looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Mr. Deeks I thought you and your wife had gone home." Hetty inquired calmly, peering over the top of her teacup.

"We did, but I need help. He is back."

"Oh bugger"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the entire team was gathered up in ops, waiting to be briefed about whatever the hell was going on.

Deeks paced back and forth behind the island in the middle of ops, he wouldn't be surprised if he burned a whole through the floor. He paced when he was stressed, always had to be moving, always had to be doing something because if he were to stand still, even just for a few seconds his thoughts would eat him alive, not like they weren't already.

"This is Anthony Gomez," Nell started, pulling up a picture of a Hispanic man in mid to late forties. "Famous drug lord, former leader of Blanc Templar Cartel, Died February of 2004."

Pulling up another picture of a man, Nell continued "And this is Miguel Gomez, brother of Anthony Gomez. He was arrested and put in prison for kidnapping and rapping a twenty year old women, but was recently released, which was about four months ago, he served twenty years in prison for that though, he is suspected of human trafficking, drug trafficking, and exporting agriculture workers in Michoacán, Mexico."

"So what does this have to do with us? We don't handle drug cartels that's the LAPD's problem or the DEA's?" The team leader voiced his thoughts.

"It has to do with us Mr. Callen, because Mr. Deeks worked undercover to destroy this cartel in 2004, he is the one who killed Anthony Gomez." Hetty replied looking at everybody in the room.

The room was quit for a moment before everyone turned and looked at Deeks, asking him the silent question _what's going on?_

Deeks took a deep breath before beginning, "My job was to go under as a dirty lawyer, get close with Miguel and Anthony and make anything at all stick to them. I was under for about a year and had enough dirt to finally bring Anthony down, but not Miguel, then we found out that there was a mole in LAPD who was selling undercover names to drug cartels and anyone who was willing to pay really." He started pacing again; he could feel everyone's eyes on him while he continued.

"My name obviously was sold and when the Gomez brothers found out that I was a cop they took me to the shipping yard to teach me a lesson. I ended up grabbing the gun that Anthony had in his pants and shot him, killing him, I turned to shoot Miguel but he was gone. He ended up getting arrested before and left the yard and... Well you know the rest."

"And? What has he done now?" Sam prodded, still not understanding the moral of the story.

"Well..." Deeks started "While he was in prison guess he had extra time on his hands, time he used to think, to think about me, I mean who couldn't have you see me?" he joked, trying to lighten up the mood, but everyone knew it was forced.

"He sent me death threats and angry letters, you know the normal with pissed off brothers. I wasn't really worried about it, never really thought anything of it, or him since 2004, didn't even know he was released from prison until about an hour ago when Kensi and I were with the kids at a pizza place and I got a phone call from the one and only."

He heard a quite gasp in the room, he knew it belonged to his wife but he couldn't bring himself to stop, to comfort her, because if he did, even for a minute, he knew he may not be able to tell the rest of the story and everyone needs to know this. They _have_ to know this.

"He said that he was going to make me pay for what I did to his brother. He said he was going to kill my kids, then Kensi, and then make me live with myself, knowing what I did." He tried to take another deep breath, tried to calm himself down, but nothing was working. "Hence, why we are here, we need to get Kensi and the kids as far away from Los Angeles as they can get. I can't risk them getting hurt because of me."

Kensi could hear the sadness in his voice; hear the guilt he has laid upon himself for putting his family in danger. She carefully walked up to her husband, slipping an arm around his waist leaning into him, trying to give him the comfort he needed, he tensed at first, but relaxed seconds later.

_To hell with Hetty's PDA rule,_ she thought. She needed to touch him, to feel his warmth, to try to keep him grounded, she had to keep him from slipping into that dark place she knew he went to after Siderov.

She knows he will drown in the guilt his is putting on himself if she doesn't step in and help, if she doesn't remind him this isn't his fault, that he had no way of seeing this coming.

"Okay, so what we need to do is get you, Deeks and the kids into protective custody so that-"

"Oh hell no." Kensi interrupted "We are federal agents, we can take care of ourselves, all we need is a safe house to stay at until we can track down Miguel and arrest him"

"Okay well… Hetty?" Callen inquired.

"Yes, NCIS has arranged for you, Mr. Deeks and the young Deeks' to stay at one of our safe houses in Chicago Illinois."

"But-" Deeks started, but soon stopped when he didn't know what to say, he was torn between his family and the job.

_Should he send Kensi and the kids by themselves to a safe house while he finds Miguel? Should he stay with them? What if something happens, and he's not there to help? What will he do when he does find Miguel? How will he end this? How could he not find Miguel him self? He can't just hand his problems to someone else to solve while he hides, can he? _All these thoughts raced through his mind.

Suddenly he knew what he had to do. He has to stay with his family, he has to protect his family at all cost, no matter what he is, Marty Deeks husband and father first and NCIS Federal Agent second, has been for about ten years now, but he wouldn't have it any other way because his wife and children are his everything.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

Please leave reviews, i love to read them! Also thank you all so much for the follows its so cool that people actually like this story!

If you want to follow me on other websites i have a tumblr which is sometimes-they-find-you and i have a twitter that is ncisla21


	3. Chicago here we come

Hey guys! Here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy!

I am absolutely blow away by all the follows this story has gotten! I honestly only expected a few, didn't know if you guys would like it! Make sure to send me a review, if you want to, no pressure! haha!

Remember: i don't own ncisla… blah… blah… I'm sure you have heard this before!

Enjoy!

xoxo, Paige.

* * *

The team headed back down to the bullpen, after the briefing on the case, when Callen assigned the team their tasks.

"Okay, Hetty said the plane to Chicago takes off at 21:00, that's in two hours" Callen started, looking down at his watch, "and you guys need clothes, so I will take Deeks to your house, grab your stuff and meet you and Sam and the kids at the airport, and then we will go from there."

"Daddy?" A small voice came from the bullpen couch.

Deeks and Kensi walked over to their kids, who were both snuggled in a blanket on opposite ends of the couch.

"Hey pumpkin." Deeks said softly, kneeling down by his daughter's head.

"When can we go home?"

"We are actually going to go on a little vacation, how does that sound?"

"A vacation?" Andrew inquired.

"Yes, mommy is going to stay here with you while I go get our things, then we will be off on our family adventure.

"Ohhh, an adventure? Where?" Lanie asked excitedly, suddenly her brow furrowed and a slight pout appeared on her face, "Will they have ice cream there?"

"But of course, why wouldn't they?"

"Good" Lanie sighed.

"Okay, I will meet you all at the airport, any special things you want from the house?"

"MR. CUDDLE'S, WE CAN'T FORGET HIM DADDY!"

"How could we, I would never for get him."

"Captain America"

"Of course, Kens you want anything?"

"Umm… Titanic."

"Right, Titanic, Captain America and Mr. Cuddles, got it, okay I will be back soon." Deeks laughed softly, giving his wife a sweet lingering kiss on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied leaning her head on his.

An hour and half later Deeks, Kensi, Lanie and Andrew were all in their plane seats waiting for the plane to take off.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Lanie asked, swinging her legs back and forth, holding Mr. Cuddles against her small chest.

"Chicago."

"Chi- what?"

"Chi-cago." He said slowly.

"OH… Well, I can't wait to get ice cream there daddy! Can you?

"Ha, Is that all you think about peanut? Ice cream? You are defiantly your mothers daughter, one day you are going to turn into ice cream!"

"Well… yea, that would be FANTASTIC but, you know I wove princesses, and swimming, and ohhh Fwozen, I want to be queen Ewsa, that would be gweat. wight daddy?"

"Definitely great, peanut!"

"I mean fweezing stuff, this girl in my cwass said she has ewsa's gloves and I was like 'no you don't' she was like 'yes I do' and I said she didn't but you WON'T believe it daddy, she bwought the gloves to show-n-tell and there weal! It was soooo cool daddy, could I get some ewsa gloves? "

"Yea, so cool" Deeks laughed, looking at his daughter continue to talk, for a three year old, she never stopped talking, she could start a conversation with a tree, Deeks thought with a smile. Guess she gets that from her father.

Suddenly the place roared to life and started to move, Lanie let out a big gasp and wrapped her slim arms around her father, and held on like her life depended on it. "Daddy… I think there is a monster on the plane." The young girl whispered quietly, into her father's ear.

"No sweetie that's just the plane we are about to-"

"AHHH" The girl cried gripping her dad's arm even tighter as the plane started to ascend into the dark sky.

"Take off" Deeks finished a moment to late. "Its okay, don't worry baby girl, its okay, there is no monsters." He comforted his crying daughter.

"Re-Really?" Lanie hiccuped.

"Yes, I promise, now try to sleep."

"Otay", she replied softly, closing her eyes resting her head on he father's lap.

"Love you peanut" Deeks whispered into the quite, dark plan.

"Love you more." Lanie whispered back, before her breathing evened out and she feel asleep.

Deeks looked up, meeting his wife's eyes. "Like what you see, sweet cheeks?" He enquired giving her a big grin.

"Ehh, I've seen better" Kensi quipped.

"Right, like who? Who could possibly be better than your smoking hot husband?"

"Umm.. George Clooney, Leonardo Dicaprio…Ohhh" Kensi gasped, "John Stamo-"

"Okay… I get it, I'll give it to ya, touché." He said smiling.

Deeks sighed, face turning serious while looking at his daughter. "I can't let anything happen to you guys, Kens."

"Hey, who said anything is going to happen to us? We are safe right now. Nothing is going to happen, we will get that bastard Deeks. Stop worrying or it's going to eat you alive. " Kensi replied softly, reaching across their daughter, and took his hand in hers.

"I know but-"

"No. No but's, you can't think like that Deeks"

He sighed absent-mindedly rubbing soft circles on Kensi's palm, he looked up into her mismatched eyes searching for reassurance.

"Okay"

"Okay, now sleep, you look like hell"

"MOMMY, bad word!" Andrew piped up.

"Sorry bud thought you were asleep." Kensi apologized looking at her son, who was sitting on the other side of Deeks, lazily gazing out the window into the dark night.

* * *

Hetty had booked their flight to Chicago on a huge United Airlines plane, one that had three rows of four, Kensi was grateful, that way Deeks and her wouldn't have to split up, they could all sit together.

They were taking a red eye straight through; from LAX to O'Hare, it was a three and a half hour flight, non-stop.

And boy were those the longest three and a half-hours of Marty Deeks' life.

Kensi had ended up falling asleep an hour into the flight, Andrew had been thirty minutes before that, and Lanie had been out since the plane took off.

Deeks… well he hasn't been able to sleep a wink, how could he when all he could think about was protecting his family.

The only thing getting him though this long flight, was all the joyful memories he had with his family.

The day Kensi and Deeks got married.

The day Andrew was born.

The day Lanie was born.

Family days spent at the beach, days spent doing nothing and just enjoying love and life, days at the park, ect.

Those were the days Deeks lived for, those were the days that kept him going, even in his darkest times, coming home to his wife and kids, _his_ family, that always pulled him though, always put a smile on his face.

Seeing how daughters eyes would light up when she laughed, the way his son would grin when he would see his parents walk though the door, the way his wife would laugh, her real laugh, her real horrifyingly beautiful laugh.

A smile appeared on his face at just the though of all the happy memories he had with his family

His thoughts were soon disturbed by the voice of the pilot, "We are beginning our descent into O'Hare International Airport, and we will arrive in about five or ten minutes. Please make sure your seat belts are fastened, your tray table's are up, and your seats are in the up right position. I hope you enjoyed your flight, thank you for choosing United Airlines, please comeback and see us again, enjoy your stay in The Windy City." With that the pilot clicked off and prepared to land.

Sighing, Deeks reached to his left and gently shook Kensi, "Hey, Ken's, hey… we are about to land. Do you have the address to the house?"

"Yea." She replied sleepily.

"Okay Hetty said there is food there so we don't need to stop anywhere, so I will make something when we get there, you know if you guys are hungry, I will make whatever, just-"

"Deeks." She cut in, to stop his babbling.

"Sorry, It's just… I- umm... I."

"I know, but you need to stop worrying, it's not going to help anything. We will find him, but sitting here making your self sick with worry , is not going to do anything. Did you even sleep?"

"Well… ummm. N-no." Fiddling with his hair, he looked away not meeting his wife's eye.

"Deeks…" She said in a slightly warning, but also worried tone.

"I know, I know. I just couldn't, every time I close my eye's I see him hurting you or… or worse."

Deeks looked over when he heard the soft sound of a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… it's just funny thinking about how far we have come, with our communication skills that is, I mean if it was ten years ago you or I would of just said 'fine' and ignored the problem, It's-"

"Ten years ago? You gave me the 'fine' response the other day, fern. Don't try to deny it, I do have a fantastic memory you know."

"Right." Kensi snorted. "Is that why you forgot Sam's record was sitting on your chair and you sat on it?"

"Hey! I- umm… well..."

"Yea, that's what I thought." She said smiling.

The plane landed, Kensi and Deeks' were making their way to baggage claim, each holding a child, ready to face whatever was around the corner for them in this new city.

It was almost twelve thirty by the time they pulled up to the safe house.

The house was in the suburbs, still near the city, but far enough away for some privacy.

Deeks set the luggage by the front door and began to explore the house, while Kensi brought the kids in.

It was an open floor plan, and everything was updated. The kitchen had all stainless steel appliances, granite countertops with an oversized island in the kitchen. The house was fully furnished; along with a fully stocked fridge and a thirty-six inch flat screen TV hanging above the fireplace.

Down stairs held a guest room, and a game room full of different movies and books, for people of all ages.

Upstairs was where all of the main bedrooms were located. It had two connecting children's rooms, one for a girl and one for a boy, fully equipped with toys, games and anything a child could want.

Next was the master bedroom, it held a giant king sized bed, along with a double shower, jacuzzi tub and two walk in closets.

"Daddy?" A small voice echoed though the house.

"Coming!" Deeks walked down the stairs, and noticed his son sitting on the last step. "Hey drew, you want to go to bed buddy? Its late."

"I'm hungry." Andrew said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Okay, come on. I'll make you something."

Deeks picked up his sleepy son and carried him to the kitchen, setting him down on a barstool.

"Okay, bud how about I make you… umm..." Walking into the pantry, Deeks searched for something to make. "Macaroni?"

"Drew?" He called again. Peaking his head out of the pantry he found his son, resting his head in his hands, sleeping on the counter.

Chuckling softly, Deeks grabbed the ingredients for macaroni and started cooking.

Suddenly he felt a pair of long slender arms wrap around his waist, and felt a kiss on his neck.

"Mmm, what are you doing?" Kensi asked, nuzzling into Deeks' back.

"Making Andrew some macaroni, you want some?"

"No."

"Your lose, I mean I am the master chief."

"Yea, definitely Chief Ramsey material."

"See, I knew you loved my cooking."

Its true, Kensi thought, but no need to feed his ego.

"Where's Lanie?" He questioned.

"Sleeping, I put her in the girls room upstairs."

"Why don't you go to bed Kens? I will meet you up there when Drew and i are done eating."

"Okay." Kensi yawned, turning to go upstairs.

The timer buzzed, indicating the macaroni was done, are ready to eat.

Deeks scooped some into a bowl for him self and Andrew, gently he shook drew out of his slumber and gave him his food.

When they finished, Deeks took Andrew up stairs to tuck him into bed.

Helping him change into his Captain American pajamas, he tucked him into bed, kissed him goodnight and began walking out, when his son's small voice stopped him.

"Daddy?" He addressed.

"Yea bud?" Deeks turned toward his son.

"Are we going to die?"

Deeks' eyes widened and heart broke at those five little words.

"Of course not." He insisted. "Who told you that?"

"I heard you talking to Grandma Hetty"

"Well son, I can assure you we are not dying. We-"

"Then why did we leave? I miss Monty."

"I know." Deeks sighed, "We are on vacation, that's why we left, just needed a little get-a-way, and… well Monty, he needed to stay there and watch the house for us while we are gone. Don't want anyone Stealing mommy's Twinkies, right?"

"No." Andrew giggled. "When can we go home?"

"Not sure, we will have fun here, I promise. We can play outside, go to the zoo, the park, and do all kinds of fun things, just the family, no work, just play."

"Yay." The boy cried softly.

Deeks smiled, happy he was able to somewhat explain, what's going on. You can't just tell your five-year-old son that someone is trying to kill him. That's something you just can't do, so a vacation was the easiest way of explain it.

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Bud." Deeks whispered quietly, leaning down and giving his son a kiss on the forehead. "I would never let anything happen to you, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Thank you for reading!:) why don't you shoot me a review, or a pm? That would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
